Tears of the Fallen
by Call the Winds
Summary: Zuko has finally captured Aang. Romance blossoms on the boat ride to the Fire Nation...ZukoxAang


Hey everyone! I have returned with my first ever Avatar fic! Aang is so cute and pairing him with Zuko makes me go 'Aww!' Read and enjoy!

Chapter 1: Zuko's POV

It was two days since I captured the Avatar. It was two days since I dueled that peasant water tribe girl and won, knocked out that wanna-be warrior and brought the mighty Avatar to his knees by threatening to scar that cursed girl's face with my fire. He reluctantly surrendered as long as I didn't hurt the girl. Tears were forming in his eyes and he was on his hands and knees. It was quite pitiful. He really does care about that wench…

We left the girl, the wanna-be and the animals on the island, along with the Avatar's glider so he wouldn't fly away off the boat. I brought the Avatar on the ship, and he had a worried look in his face when we set off. He was worried about his friends…

When I tossed him in the prison cell, he gave me this look. A wretched, innocent look that looked like he was about to cry. Stupid child…

I looked into the flames of my candles on my alter and they flickered and wisped in the air. Their orange colors were almost hypnotizing. I lay in my bed waiting for us to set sail off of this island that we stopped on to get supplies and food. I hated when we had to do stuff like this. The needs of the crew were slowing me down from bringing the Avatar to my father, so I can finally reclaim my honor. I was so close to victory I could almost taste it.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Uncle revealed himself.

"What is it, Uncle?" I asked absentmindedly with my eyes closed and my arms crossed as I lay on my bed.

"Zuko, I let the Avatar out of the prison cell so he could take a walk on the island. He requested that I do so. And just so you don't yell at me, there's no way off the island because he doesn't have his glider. And the crew will be keeping an eye on him. I just wanted to let you know." he said as he cautiously shut the door. Uncle was always scared that I would burst into anger at any given moment…which I cannot blame him for.

I sat up just as Uncle was about to shut the door.

"I'm going to watch the Avatar. Those worthless rats we call a 'crew' are probably drinking beer over a fire till they pass out."

And I was right.

The crew was sitting over a fire and drinking all right, trying to tell jokes that did not make any sense at all, all of them laughing their asses off while a sober person would have the sense to never smile.

I shook my head in disgust and walked away. And then I saw him.

The Avatar was on the sand of the shore. He was curled up in the light of the moon and he was hiding his face in his knees. The ocean washed up against the shore constantly as he looked into the distance…seeing nothing but the open sea. He didn't move until I moved closer to him, about five paces away, and his head shot up.

He turned around and faced me and he resembling a deer in the head lights. We stared at each other for some time. His silver eyes as bright as the moon above were staring into my golden eyes that resembled the sun.

I took a step closer and he shifted his weight backwards and backed away, his hands shoved into the ice cold ocean. I squinted my eyes, angry that he was acting like such a weakling. As we stared at each other, both of our fears were recognized. He was afraid that I would hurt him and I was dreaded that he would escape me, leaving me dazed and confused for the rest of the night.

Minutes felt like hours and our stare down was over when he bent his head down, which I think was a sign of embarrassment that he was afraid of me. Then he stood up, hot tears trickling down his face. He violently thrashed at his cheek to wipe it away, as if there was some made up rule that he couldn't cry in front of me.

I was shocked. Why was the Avatar crying?

I took two steps closer and then I stopped.

Why was coming closer to the crying child? Why should I give a damn?

I turned to walk away, but the Avatar ran up to me and tugged on my sleeve and gave me a 'please don't leave' look. As if he expected my sympathy.

Keh. Sorry kid. Not happening.

I pushed the Avatar off me and walked away.

I could swear I heard the sounds of sobbing in the distance as I boarded the ship again. A sharp pain panged at my chest, but I pushed it away as if it was nothing.


End file.
